1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally concerns optical data storage, optical memories, polymers, multi-layer optical storage, and volume, or 3-D, optical data storage.
The present invention particularly concerns the radiation writing of monolithic multi-layer optical storage media, radiation-written monolithic multi-layer optical storage media, and processes of radiation-induced diffusional re-distribution of molecules within a medium for the purposes of data storage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Because of the relative economy and high storage capacity of optical media, optical data storage in optical media has proven to be a convenient means for the recording and physical distribution of large quantities of information. However, despite the current search for shorter wavelength lasers and more efficient coding techniques, standard planar optical storage technologies may not be able to keep up with the ever-increasing demand for faster data rate, higher capacity, media.
As a result various new alternatives to optical technologies are currently being investigated. These alternatives include multi-layer reflective media, near-field recording, volume holography, two-photon storage, bit-oriented index modulation, and others. With the exception of near field recording all of these technologies take advantage of the increase in capacity that can be gained by expanding data storage into the third dimension of a thick media.